Systems that use short-distance wireless communication and that are capable of providing, to other information processing apparatuses, data which can be used in an application regardless of whether or not the application is executed, have been known to date.
Therefore, a feature of the exemplary embodiments is to make available a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that allows enhancement of users' experiences in communication within a predetermined range, and the like.
In order to attain the aforementioned object, for example, the following features are implemented.
A feature of the exemplary embodiment provides a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that causes a computer of an information processing apparatus to function as: an object data storing section; a communication section; a communication execution determination section; and a controller. The object data storing section is configured to store object data that can be used in a predetermined application. The communication section is configured to make communication with another unspecified information processing apparatus that is within a predetermined range, by using the communication function. The communication execution determination section is configured to determine whether or not the communication with the other unspecified information processing apparatus that is within the predetermined range has been made by the communication section. The controller is configured to perform control in a case where the communication execution determination section determines that the communication with the other information processing apparatus has been made such that, when object data that can be used in the predetermined application is received by the communication, an object based on the object data having been received is caused to appear in a virtual space, and when object data that can be used in the predetermined application is not received by the communication, an object based on the object data previously stored in the object data storing section is caused to appear in the virtual space.
According to another feature of the exemplary embodiment, the communication section may include a searching section configured to search for another unspecified information processing apparatus that is within the predetermined range, by using the communication function, and the communication execution determination section may determine whether or not communication with the other information processing apparatus that has been found by the searching section has been made.
According to another feature of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing program causes the computer to further function as an execution data storing section configured to store, in a predetermined storage medium, first information indicating whether or not the communication has been made, and second information indicating whether or not data that can be used in the predetermined application has been received from a communication partner of the communication having been made. Further, the communication execution determination section may determine, based on the first information, whether or not the communication with the other information processing apparatus has been made, and the controller may determine, based on the second information, whether or not object data that can be used in the predetermined application has been received.
According to still another feature of the exemplary embodiment, the first information may represent data indicating the number of times the communication with the other information processing apparatus has been made, and the second information may indicate whether or not the object data has been received.
According to still another feature of the exemplary embodiment, the controller may not cause an object to appear in the virtual space when the communication execution determination section does not determine that the communication with the other information processing apparatus has been made.
According to still another feature of the exemplary embodiment, the object data storing section may previously store data of a first object that is caused to appear in the virtual space by the predetermined application being executed, and data of a second object that does not appear in the virtual space by the predetermined application being simply executed, and the controller may cause the second object to appear in the virtual space when the communication execution determination section determines that the communication with the other information processing apparatus has been made, and object data that can be used in the predetermined application has not been received by the communication.
According to still another feature of the exemplary embodiment, objects that appear in the virtual space may be classified into a first type of objects that appear in the virtual space by the predetermined application being executed regardless of a determination result from the communication execution determination section, and a second type of objects that do not appear in the virtual space by the predetermined application being simply executed. Further, the controller may cause the second type of objects to appear in the virtual space based on the object data having been received, or the object data previously stored in the object data storing section, when the communication execution determination section determines that the communication with the other information processing apparatus has been made.
According to still another feature of the exemplary embodiment, the object data received by the communication may be object data generated by a user, and the objection data previously stored in the object data storing section may be preset object data that is different from the object data generated by the user.
The information processing program can be stored in any computer-readable storage medium such as flexible disks, hard disks, optical discs, magneto-optical disks, CD-ROMs, CD-Rs, magnetic tapes, semiconductor memory cards, ROMs, and RAMs.
According to the exemplary embodiment, even when data that can be used in a predetermined application cannot be obtained although communication process for data exchange has been executed, the same process as a process using the data that can be used in the predetermined application can be executed, thereby enabling enhancement of users' experiences.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.